friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With All The Resolutions
"The One With All The Resolutions" is the eleventh episode of the fifth season of Friends, which aired on January 7, 1999. Plot At the end of a New Year's Eve party, the friends discuss their resolutions. Ross' resolution is to be happy in 1999 and to do something he hasn't done before every single day, and Phoebe's resolution is to pilot a commercial jet. After Chandler makes fun of them, Phoebe suggests that he make his resolution not to make fun of his friends, and Ross bets Chandler $50 that he cannot resist making fun of his friend for a whole week. And, Monica wants to take more pictures of the group, and buys a film camera she repeatedly uses throughout the episode. Ross get the phone number of a woman named Elizabeth Hornswoggle, a name Chandler finds so ridiculous that he wants to tease him but cannot because of his bet. Ross also buys a pair of leather pants for his date with Elizabeth which also drives Chandler crazy when the rest of the friends compliment the pants in front of him to mess with him. During Ross's date with Elizabeth, he finds the pants highly uncomfortable, retreating to the bathroom to cool them off. However, he cannot pull them back up and with some of Joey's unhelpful suggestions over the phone he turns into a mess with cosmetic products all over his legs. The date ends when Elizabeth realises the predicament he is in, but Ross is comforted by his son Ben drawing a picture of him as a cowboy with the leather pants, and promptly decides to get more leather pants, although this may have just been an attempt to provoke Chandler. Joey wants to learn how to play guitar to actually have one special skill he lists on his resume be true and Phoebe offers to teach him. Phoebe's method to teach how to play the guitar is unorthodox as she won't even allow Joey to hold a guitar and she gets angry when Joey secretly studies the real names of the chords, which she also forbids, so Joey finds a qualified teacher who will also let him hold a guitar. When Joey apologizes and asks her to be his teacher again, she lets him hold her guitar, resulting in him dropping it on the floor. Monica suggests that Rachel's resolution should be to gossip less about her friends and co-workers. Rachel manages not to gossip at all in the first two days after New Year's, but she soon finds out that Monica is secretly seeing Chandler from a phone message which is a sexual conversation between the two, leaving her frustrated as she can't gossip about it because of her resolution. She eventually learns that Joey knows, and both are relieved that they have someone they can talk to about it. In the tag scene, Chandler, unable to hold back any longer, rushes into Central Perk and gives Ross the $50 and quickly makes fun of Phoebe's flying and Ross's leather pants and Elizabeth's name before sitting on the couch letting out a prolonged sigh of relief. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Sarah Peterson - Elizabeth Hornswoggle Charles Thomas Allen - Ben Geller John Christopher Allen - Ben Geller James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Joe Regalbuto Written By: Brian Boyle & Suzie Villandry Trivia * The song "Bad Leroy Brown" was previously referenced in "The One With The Chicken Pox" (S2E23). * In the uncut DVD version of the episode, when the gang are making their resolutions, Monica says that she wants to obsess less about things being neat and clean. Rachel then throws some food from the party on the floor, and Monica screams in protest. *This was the first episode to air in 1999. *This is the second and final New Years Eve party the gang host; the first was shown in "The One With The Monkey" (S1E10). *Rachel finds out about Monica and Chandler. As of this episode, only she and Joey know until everyone finds out in The One Where Everybody Finds Out. *Ross resolves to only have one divorce in 1999 (he originally doesn't intend to have any, but corrects himself upon being reminded by Rachel he's still in the process of divorcing Emily); alas, it is a resolution he ends up breaking when he marries Rachel and then divorces her six months later. *Chandler tells Ross at the end of the episode "Tom Jones wants his pants back". Sir Tom Jones is a Welsh pop singer best known for the songs Delilah, The Green, Green Grass of Home and a cover version of the Prince song Kiss. ''Tom frequently wears black leather pants, similar to those worn by Ross, while performing. He's also a judge on the British singing competition The Voice. Goofs *When Phoebe finally allows Joey to touch her guitar in Central Perk, she holds a magazine in her hands and then places it in her lap. It suddenly disappears and ends up on the table, with her hands crossed a split second later. * In this episode, Phoebe says she doesn't know the actual names of the chords. However, in "The One With The Baby On The Bus" (S2E6), she asks Stephanie if she knows some chords, mentioning their names. Although she may know that the chords are actual letters, but does not know which letter goes to which chord. ''Its possible she was using these names to try and provoke Chandler who wasn't supposed to make fun of his friends. '' * When Rachel finds out about Chandler and Monica, she screams. However, she screams before she hangs up the phone. Either Monica or Chandler should have her heard her. ''Not if Rachel was listening to an answer machine message. * When Rachel and Joey are discussing if "they know", there is a silence and Joey's hands are set by his sides. When the shot changes, his right arm is over the back of his chair. * When Rachel & Joey were figuring out if "they know" the same thing and Rachel was sitting down, you can see in the kitchen window glass, a reflection of possibly the camera panning/adjusting for the scene. * When Rachel and Joey are shouting at each other, it seems strange Ross can't hear them as he's in Monica's bedroom saying goodnight to Ben.'' Perhaps he can but not what they're shouting about.'' * When Ross first enters Elizabeth's bathroom, the lotion is first in line on the top shelf, then something else, and then the powder. Later, the powder is first in line on the top shelf. The powder also changes position on the shelf. * When Phoebe opens the door to go to the airport, Rachel is sitting at the coffee table with her arms resting on the table. Cut back to Rachel and she's standing behind the chair with her hands on her waist. There's no way she could change position that quick. * Ross walks back to Monica and Rachel's apartment holding his pants, since he couldn't put them back on. This implies he was walking in public without wearing any pants, which is against the law. Counter argument, Elizabeth could have given him a lift to the apartment block. * Phoebe returns to the apartment saying it's raining and Rachel and Joey then say they're going for a walk in the rain but looking out of the apartment window during this scene, it's obviously not raining. If it was just light drizzle, then it may not show on the windows. External links * The One with All the Resolutions at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Photos Joey_and_Rachel's_First_Kiss.png TOWATResolutions.png Phoebe_&_Ross_-_New_Years_Kiss.png Monica_and_Phoebe_(5x11).png ROSSPANSHORNSWOGGGLE.jpg Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Friends Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes